


In the Background

by shimmer_me_timbers



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmer_me_timbers/pseuds/shimmer_me_timbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I started watching Season 2 of the Walking Dead and I've slowly become more and more fascinated by the character of Beth.  She's always there quietly in the background, not saying much... just observing.  So as I go through on my re-watch I'm hoping to create little one shots or vignettes following Beth both in the background and scenes we didn't see.</p><p> </p><p>Please let me know if you have any requests and I'll try to work it in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment my chapters will be out of order but I'm planning on fixing that later.

**Keeping The Darkness At Bay**

_This takes place during "The Sorrowful Life" (Season 3 Episode 15) when Daryl returns from his search for Merle and Michonne._

 

It was Beth's turn to watch little Judith while Carol helped pack their things.  The responsibility for the baby had fallen to her a lot more these days, everyone else was busy preparing for the inevitable and Beth was the only one that could keep Judith quiet.  Well except for Daryl, but he was always with Rick and her Daddy making plans and going on runs.

 

Just after Daryl left Rick sat everyone down and explained that they were no longer living under a dictatorship (or the 'Ricktatorship' as Merle often joked).  He explained that the Governor offered to leave the prison alone in exchange for Michonne, Rick just couldn't bring himself to do it.  Now Merle ran off with Michonne, and Daryl went out to find them both.  Rick gave them a choice to take a stand or take their chances on the road.

 

The decision was pretty unanimous, everyone knew that even if they handed over Michonne they would never be safe.  So Rick and Hershel hatched a plan to clear the cell block and pack the cars just in case they lost the prison.

 

Beth jumped at the squeal of the cell block door piercing through the somber silence.  Daryl trudged through the common area at the end of the block past the group members not looking up or saying a word.  Carol reached out a hand to touch his shoulder as he passed but he quietly dodged her.  Carol and Beth could see the tears that streaked his sweat and blood soaked face.  Her heart broke as she watched him mindlessly wander over to his cell.  She hadn't seen him nearly this upset in a long time, not since that little girl... Sophia... walked out of the barn.  


No one made a move to talk to him, they knew Daryl needed space when he was processing something.  But this was different.

Rick disappeared into the cell block, the common area was so quiet Beth could pick up enough of their conversation to know that Rick was explaining the plan to Daryl.  Glen, Maggie, Carol, Rick, and Daryl were going to make a stand while Carl, Beth, Hershel, and Judith waited with the packed cars in case something went wrong.  Beth didn't like being charged with baby duty rather than staying and defending their home, but she knew that if anything went wrong Judith and her Daddy would need her.  They all had jobs to do, and this was hers.

Rick reappeared with a somber look. 

  
" Merle let Michonne go, from what Daryl could tell he lured a bunch of walkers to ambush us at the meeting place." Rick explained quietly.  "Merle knew that the Governor was going to pull something, and he was right.  There was some sort of standoff, and by the time Daryl got there he was too late."  


"Why don't you and Judith try talking to him." Carol said quietly.

"I'm probably the last person he would want to talk to." Beth sighed.

"Go on Bethy, give it a try." Hershel said.

Rick gave a nod of agreement

  
The others went back to work and Beth carried the sleeping baby down the cell block towards Daryl's "room".  He sat slumped in his bunk with his head in his hands.  Beth had never seen him look like that, a scared, lost, broken child.  She stood just outside of the doorway rocking Judith quietly.  The little girl's sleeping coos caught Daryl's attention.  


Daryl's eyes flicked up to see Beth and Judith standing just outside his cell.  He said nothing, he hardened his features and wiped away any evidence of tears.  He didn't want anyone to see him like this, he couldn't let anyone see him like this.  He rubbed his face with his hands and rested them on his knees.

"Don't let the darkness get you." She said quietly. "Once you go there it's hard to fight your way back out. I would know..."

"Merle's gone," Daryl barely whispered. "The only family I got is gone.  And I didn't even bury the poor dead son of a bitch."

  
"We're your family too."  Beth slid into the bunk next to him and hesitantly put her hand on top of Daryl's.   "Merle my not have been the nicest man but he stepped up when it mattered.  He went out like the hero he always secretly wanted to be."  


She expected him to shake her off, Daryl wasn't one for being touched by anyone.  Beth had a feeling she knew why, she'd seen the scars a few times.  She gave his hand a light squeeze before she took Judith and walked into the hall.  She could hear Daryl's quiet foot falls behind her and Carol, Hershel, and Rick gave her a quick nod of thanks.

While Carol and Carl packed the cars Beth and Judith slipped away to find the other huddled around one of the small tables fleshing out the details of their plan.  Her dad was the first to notice her.

"Is there a problem Bethy?" Hershel inquired.

"I just... never mind, I'll ask later." She turned to leave.

"Not time like the present." Rick reminded her.

"I was wondering... that is if no body minds...." she took a deep breath and prepared herself for the back lash. "When this is all over, when we survive this, can we give Merle a proper burial?"

They all looked at her agape, like she was an alien creature speaking a different language.  Her dad looked proud and everyone else looked conflicted.

"Look, he wasn't always the nicest but he sacrificed himself for us.  And whether we like it or not he was family."  Beth's face burned with embarrassment.  Maybe she shouldn't have said anything.

"For as much as I hate to admit it... she's right." Maggie relented.  Glenn nodded in reluctant agreement.

"What do you think?" Rick asked Daryl.

"Aint much left of him now." Daryl grumbled.  

Hershel stated. "We can't risk going out there to get him, but once this is all over we'll give him a proper funeral."

 

Daryl gave Beth a queer look that she couldn't decipher, it was half way between annoyed and thankful. With Hershel's final words on the matter everybody set about their business.  


 


	2. Killer Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if instead of Maggie, Beth was the one forced to help Lori give birth? What if the woman that helped you in your darkest hour needed you to help in her last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I you have any suggestions on how to improve this section leave a comment.
> 
> Cheers!

The two women walked through the creaking door to their cell block.  Neither of them thought they would ever be so grateful to be in a prison.  Beth flashed a smile at the small boy perched on the steps, Carl said it was his favorite spot to sit and keep watch while the adults were outside in the prison yard.

Beth followed Lori into her father’s cell, where he lay quietly on his cot reading his Bible.  Beth noticed that his color was returning to normal and the bandages on his stump didn’t need to be changed as often.  She sent up a silent prayer of thanks that her daddy didn’t give up; he fought his way back for his girls and for Lori’s baby.  But that’s just the kind of man he was, he would never give up when he knew that someone else needed help. 

“Daddy, I hope we aren’t interrupting…” Beth began quietly, trying not to startle her father. “But Mrs. Grimes and I found you a gift.”

A huge smile spread across Hershel’s face when he looked up to see Lori holding two slightly worn crutches from the old hospital infirmary.  He sat up slowly and worked his way to the edge of his bed.

“You just take your time.” Lori encouraged.

Hershel tried to use the top bunk to pull himself out of bed but only managed to get his butt off the mattress for a good five seconds before falling back. 

“Daddy, just don’t push yourself too hard.” Beth pleaded.

“Well, what else am I going to do?” Hershel answered his daughter with a mischievous grin.

With Beth at one side and Carl on the other, Hershel was able to make it into a standing position.  Once he was firmly balanced on the crutches he beamed at Lori with a sense of pride and accomplishment.  Tears pricked at Beth’s eyes, it had been too long since she last saw her daddy smile.

“I can’t lay there and look at that top bunk anymore.” Hershel stated.

The old man started to walk to hastily out of the cell and tottered on his feet.  Luckily the two women were there to help him regain his balance.  His next few steps were slow and deliberate, he realized that though he hated going slow he needed to relearn to walk or risk hurting himself or one of the others.

“You know, I think I’m pretty steady now.” He said.

“I think it’s a very good start.” Lori encouraged. “Do you need to take a rest?”

“A rest?” Hershel chuckled. “What do you think I’ve been doing?  Why don’t we go for a little stroll.”

“I think that’s a lovely idea daddy.” Beth responded sweetly.

With a nod of agreement, the group moved towards the door.  Beth walked patiently beside Hershel humming Wild Irish Rose, one of her dad’s favorite songs.  Lori stood on the other side looking as though Hershel was going to drop at any moment while Carl followed closely behind.

The midmorning sun was blinding as the descended the stairs to the outside court yard.  The bright light and warmth of the Georgia sun shone across Hershel’s pale face.   Beth could help but think how hard it must be for a farmer like her daddy to be stuck inside for weeks with no hopes of getting some fresh air.

The four quietly descended the stairs towards the court yard.  Beth delicately placed her hand on her father’s elbow, just so he knew she was there in case he needed her but could easily avoid getting in his way.  Lori a few steps in front of Hershel with a hand placed firmly on his chest to provide more stability against gravity as he made his way down the steps.

“Just take your time on the steps.” Beth reminded Hershel when she felt his pace quicken.

He momentarily toddled on his feet but made it down to the bottom without incident.  He paused to catch his breath before making his way to the fence.  The others were buzzing around outside moving and shifting around the cars just in case they were in need of a quick escape.

“You cleared all those bodies out?” Hershel asked.  “It’s starting to look like a place we could really live in.”

Beth could tell that he was getting winded but they were close enough to the benches that he would soon have a break. 

“Watch your step.” Lori warned. “The last thing we need is you falling.”

Rick, Glenn, and Daryl stood at the far fence on the other side of the compound.  They were a ways off but Beth could see the joy that this small victory brought to the group.

“ALRIGHT HERSHEL!” Glenn yelled.

Glenn didn’t always think things through, like the importants of being quiet so close to walker infested woods.  While Beth was sure Daryl shared the same excitement as the rest of the group, she could help but laugh as he threw a snarky comment at Glenn for his stupidity. 

“You’re doing great daddy.” Beth encouraged as they approached a set of benches.

“Ready to race Hershel?” Carl joked.

“You give me another day and I’ll take you on.” Hershel beamed.

Hershel looked beyond the fence in front of them and surveyed the prison grounds that lay before him.  It would need a little more cleaning but within the protection of the prison lay enough grounds to grow some crops and possibly even raise some animals. Beth’s heart leapt with joy at the hope that filled her father’s face, it was like he believed that this was going to be their new home until the day he died.

Maggie, T-Dog, and Carol finished rearranging the cars and made their way over to Hershel.  Maggie was so proud seeing her father standing tall again.

Beth was the first to hear the low hissing noise.  Her heart pounded in her ears and her blood ran cold.  She prayed that it was only her imagination making her paranoid.  Her suspicions were confirmed when Carl spun around and let out a yell.

“WALKERS!”

“OH GOD!” Beth screamed, her mind raced trying to figure out a way to get her father and the heavily pregnant Lori out of harms way.

Lori and Carl started shooting at the walking corpses that slowly approached.  Rick screamed at his family to put down their guns and make for the cell block before it was too late.  Maggie ran over to her sister and handed her a long sharp machete.

“Take this and follow me, we need to get daddy to that guard post and lock him in.” Maggie explained. “Just aim for the temples or the eye sockets and you’ll be fine.”

Beth followed Hershel over to one of the fenced in guard perches, Maggie went in front to clear a path by shooting whatever walkers came into her line of sight.  Beth was hot on the heels of her father when a blonde walker stumbled into her path, cutting her off from her family. After a two blows to the head Beth was finally able to finish off the walker in front of her.

“Bethy!” Hershel yelled as he knocked a walker off the steps to the guard post.

“Maggie, just lock the door behind you!” Beth yelled over the mele that surrounded her. “Don’t worry about me, just keep daddy safe.”

Maggie tearfully pulled Hershel into the gate against his will.  Maggie didn’t want to leave her baby sister or her boyfriend out there in danger but there was no way that Hershel was going to stay put if both of his girls were out there clearing off walkers.  That would cause more problems that it would solve.  With a heavy heart Maggie barricaded the door to the guard post and waited out the chaos.

With Maggie safely in the guard perch with Hershel, Beth pulled out her small machete and made her way over to Lori and Carl.  Beth cleared a small path to the cellblock door.

“The goddamn gate is open.” T-dog yelled as he shot two walkers.

“Lori!  Over here!”  Beth hollered.

Beth ushered Carl and Lori up the stairs and into building.  She fumbled with the gate to get it to latch behind them before realizing the lock was broken.  She closed the door anyway and sprinted out of the sunlight and into the darkness of the prison after Carl and Lori.

Carl swept in at Beth’s side, his gun was drawn and her machete was at the ready.  All was quiet and still.  The trio quickly ran for the solace of their cell block.  As Lori approached the doorway to the cell a throng of hungry walkers rushed towards them.  Lori grabbed Beth by the wrist and dragged her towards the labyrinth of halls leading through the building.

While they ran Lori’s free hand supported her bulging belly.  Their lungs burned and their legs ached but the sound of the moaning walkers grew more and more distant as the traveled through the dimly lit halls.  An alarm buzzed through the speakers in the hall way, someone tripped the emergency system essentially ringing the dinner bell and now all the walkers in the area were going to be looking for food.

Lori stopped running and braced herself against the wall, letting out a groan of pain.

“Mrs. Grimes, we can’t stop here.” Beth reminded her. “You got to keep up.”

“Somethin’s not right.” Lori cried, grabbing her stomach.

“Did you get bit?” Carl shrieked.

“No, I think the baby’s comin.” Lori answered.

Beth rushed to her side for support.  The sound of the walkers grew louder down the hall behind them.  Taking a few deep breaths and trying not to panic, Beth looked around for an idea.   She got Lori to her feet and ran down the hall, ducking into the first door they could find.

They pushed their way into the large boiler room and latched the door behind them.  Lori braced herself against the wall and tried to catch her breath while Carl checked the room for walkers.  After he gave them the all clear they made their way to the farthest point of the room that was blocked from view o the door.

Lori’s pain was getting worse, she couldn’t stand on her own anymore and her face was pale.  Beth wasn’t sure if Lori was out of breath because of all the running or because of the baby.

“What’s that alarm?” Lori asked.

“I don’t think we need to worry about that right now.” Beth fussed. “Let’s lay you down, you’ll be more comfortable.”

“No, the baby is comin now.” Lori protested.

“We have to get you back to our cell block and have Hershel help.” Carl panicked.

“We can’t risk going back out there.” Beth said quietly.  “You have to give birth to this baby here.”

“Great.” Lori managed to choke out before she started hyperventilating.

“What’s going on? Why can’t she breathe?”

“Here, let’s get your pants of.” Beth told Lori.

Beth helped Lori to the ground and got her as comfortable as possible.  The two women shucked off Lori’s jeans, at this moment in time there was no need for modesty.  Poor Carl didn’t know what to do, whether to help or to look away.  Beth remembered feeling similarly when she saw her first live birth.

“You’re going to have to help deliver your brother or sister.  You up for it?” Beth asked.

Carl didn’t know what to say so he nodded his head. 

“I’m going to examine you to see if you’re dilated.” Beth talked Lori through everything she was doing.

“Okay.” Lori breathed.

“You know how?” Carl seemed surprised.

“My mama was a midwife.  I went with her a few times to help her deliver babies but this is my first solo delivery.”

Lori was to the point where she couldn’t hide her pain any more.  Her complexion grew constantly paler, her back arched, her breathing was labored, and she was covered in a sheen of sweat.  There wasn’t enough light for Beth to see what was going on in the birth canal area.

“I can’t tell.”

“I got to push.” Lori cried.

“Okay…” Beth agreed.

Lori pushed herself to herself to her feet and braced herself between two pipes.  After drawing a few deep breaths she pushed as hard as she could.

“Just keep doing that, your body knows what to do.” Beth encouraged. “Let your body and gravity take care of everything.”

After a few hard pushes Beth noticed a thick stream of blood running down Lori’s thigh.

“Stop, don’t push anymore.” Beth all but yelled. “Something’s wrong.”

The most agonizing scream Beth ever heard tore from Lori’s chest.  Lori was white as a sheet and losing her grip on the pipes.  Beth’s heart broke for all the pain Lori was going through and for Carl who looked upon his suffering mother helplessly.

“Carl help me lay her down again.” Beth hoped she didn’t sound as desperate as she felt.

With Carl on one side and Beth on the other they managed to get Lori back on the ground.  Her complexion was almost translucent now and her eyes were fluttering.

“Mom, look at me.” Carl commanded calmly. “Keep your eyes open.”

“We have to get you back to daddy.”

“I’m not going to make it.” Lori mumbled.

“But there’s all this blood and I don’t think you’re fully dilated yet.  No amount of pushing is going to help.”

“I know what it means.  I'm going to die either way.” Lori had an eerie calm about her. “And I’m not losing my baby.”

Lori looked directly at Carl and Beth, stating firmly. “You’ve got to cut me open.”

Beth’s mind went blank; cutting Lori open would mean certain death.  This woman had been like a surrogate mother to her since she arrived at the farm.  She helped Beth out of her darkest times and saved her at least twice.  This was no way to repay her.

“I can’t.” Beth stated.

“you don’t have a choice.” Lori reminded her.

“I’ll go for Carol.” Carl suggested.

“No!” Lori commanded.

“Look, daddy only taught me the steps just in case he wasn’t around for this.”

“Beth, please.”

“I have no anesthetic, no equipment.”

“Carl please don’t leave.” Lori begged.

“You won’t survive.” Beth reminded her.

“I've lost too much blood anyway, but my baby has to survive.” Lori pleaded. “Please.  My baby…for all of us. Please. Beth please.”

“I can't.” Beth said quietly, wiping the tears that were streaming down her face. "Mrs. Grimes, you've been looking out for me since the day we met.  Even when my family was horrible to you.  And you saved my life at least twice, I can't repay you by killing you."

"Beth, I'm going to die whether you do this or not.  I just want you to save my baby."  Lori lifted up her shirt. "You see my old c-section scar?” 

“I can’t.”

“You can… you have to.” Lori stated. “Carl, baby, I don’t want you to be scared ok?  And don't blame Beth, this is what I want.  This is right.  Now, you take care of your daddy for me alright?  And your little brother or sister… you take care of them too.”

“You don’t have to do this.” Carl sobbed into his mother’s hand.

“You’re gonna be fine.  You are going to beat this world… I know you will.  You are smart, you are strong, and you are so brave.  And I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“You got to do what’s right baby, you promise me you’ll always do what’s right.  It’s so easy to do the wrong thing in this world.  So… so if it feels wrong don’t do it.  Alright?  If it feels easy don’t do it.  Don’t let the world spoil you.” Lori paused momentarily to look into her son’s eyes and wipe away his tears. “You are so good.  My sweet boy.  The best thing I ever did.  I love you.”

Sobs wrecked Lori’s body as she pulled her son in or one last tearful hug.  Beth’s heart shattered as she watched this intimate movement, the last goodbye from mother to child.

“I love you.” Lori whispered to her son. “Beth when this is over you’re going to have to…”

“Shhh.” Beth sobbed.

“You’re going to have to do it, it can’t be Rick.” Lori pleaded.  “It’s alright."

Lori released Carl from her embrace and put on her battle face.

“Goodnight love.” Lori whispered to Carl.

“I’m sorry.” Beth sobbed as she took her knife and traced the long scar across Lori’s abdomen.

Thick blood welled up around the slice as Lori let out a cry of pain before passing out.  Beth could faintly hear Carl pleading with her to stop but if she wavered now they’d lose both Lori and the baby.  Beth worked the incision wide enough to get her hand inside and feel around for the baby.

Within minutes Beth managed to free the baby from its dying mother.  She tied off the umbilical cord and cut it like she saw her mother do so many times.  Once the baby was completely free she carefully cleared its passageways until the baby started crying.  Carl passed Beth the old sweatshirt he had been wearing and she used it to swaddle the baby.

“We have to go, the noise will draw them here.” Beth said.

“We can’t leave her here.” Carl protested. “She’ll turn.”

“Okay, give me your gun.” Beth held out her hand.

“No.” Carl pulled his gun from the holster.

“Carl…”

“She’s my mom.” He reminded her. “Please let me do this.”

With a quick nod, Beth held the baby tight and moved towards the door.  Beth looked back to see Carl weeping over his mother, giving her a kiss on the forehead.  She turned away right before a shot rang out, causing the baby to let out a little whimper.

Without another word Carl pushed past Beth and went out into the hall to start clearing the path back to the cell block.  The followed the white arrows on the walls pointing them back towards the courtyard.

Silently they emerged from the dark building out into the afternoon sun.  The brightness of the light was blinding but their eyes adjusted to see the carnage that surrounded them.  They looked around to see Maggie and Hershel emerge from the guard post to talk to the two prisoners, Rick, Daryl, and Glenn.  The soft cry of the baby in Beth’s arms gave away their presence.

All eyes turned to Beth, Carl, and the baby.  Rick’s eyes searched for any sign of Lori, then  Beth’s blood spattered clothes told him all he needed to know.  Carl walked towards the group in a numb daze and Beth’s body shook with sobs.

 “Where is she?” he asked in pure denial.

Beth couldn’t formulate the words.  How do you tell someone that you cut open their loved one to save their unborn child?  Rick brushed passed Beth towards the building.

“Mr. Grimes, no.” she pleaded.

The look of pure heart break flooded over Rick, and he unraveled before everyone’s eyes.  The broken man fell to his knees and sobbed.  No one moved or said a word, they all just stood there staring, trying to process the scene that just unfolded in front of them.

“Rick.” Daryl tried to get the attention of their leader who was almost comatose.

“Let me see the baby.” Hershel said.

“What are we gonna feed it?” Daryl asked. “We got anything a baby can eat?”

Beth quietly walked the baby over to her father who took up residence on a bench.  He quietly examined the whimpering baby with an impressed look on his face.

“Well, she’s surprisingly healthy.” Hershel stated. “But she needs formula… and soon or she won’t survive.”

A tendril of panic coiled up Beth’s spine.  After all they had been through… after all LORI had been through… they couldn’t let this baby die.  Lori’s last wish was that her baby life and Beth was going to do everything in her power to make sure that happened.

“Nope, no way.” Daryl protested. “Not her… We aint losing nobody else.  I’m going for a run.”

Everyone started at Daryl as he slung his crossbow over his shoulder and prepared to go. 

“I’ll back you up.” Maggie offered.

“I’ll go too.” Glenn piped in.

“There’s too much debris on the road, a car aint gonna fit through, I can take one of yall.”

“I’ll go.” Maggie decided.

“Beth.” Daryl said quietly. “The kid just lost his mom and his dad aint doin so hot.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll look out for him.”

With a nod of sincere thanks, Daryl ran off towards the cars barking orders about fence control while he was gone. Without another word Rick picked up an axe and disappeared inside.

“Come on Bethy, let’s get you two cleaned up.”  Hershel whispered quietly to his daughter.


End file.
